It is the objective of the proposed research a) to advance knowledge on the biogenetic origin of a C7N unit which can be discerned in the mitomycin antibiotics and which presumbaly arises from an intermediate of the shikimic acid pathway; b) to further explore the role of D-glucosamine in the biosynthesis of a C6N unit discernible in the mitomycins; and c) to obtain information on the nature and on the formation of intermediates of mitomycin biosynthesis. These goals will be pursued in feeding experiments with isotopically labeled compounds, many of which will be synthesized, and they will be pursued in experiments with cell-free extracts of the mitomycin producing organism Streptomyces verticillatus. Cell-free studies will also be undertaken to gain information on the regulation of the formation and on the metabolism of essential precursors.